


Dexter Murray and the Apocalypse

by JerryIsGone



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Violence, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JerryIsGone/pseuds/JerryIsGone
Summary: In this thrilling sequel to "Dexter Murray and the Feat of Love", a new disease, the Caedes Plague, is causing people to become unhinged zombie-like creatures than can infect you with a scratch of the nail or a bite from the teeth. How will Dexter, Brian, and their freinds fight to survive and find safety in this new post-apocalyptic world? Find out in "Dexter Murray and the Apocalypse"!
Relationships: James "Murr" Murray/Brian "Q" Quinn
Kudos: 1





	1. Foreword

Hey there! It's me again, Jerry. This is my book, "Dexter Murray and the Apocalypse"! Part 2 of the Dexter Murray series. It's still called that because Dex and Brian didn't change their last names when they tied the knot. This book can be read with or without knowledge of the previous book or Impractical Jokers. But, if you don't mind romance I do reccomend you start with my book "Dexter Murray and the Feat of Love". Enjoy readers!


	2. Introduction

Hey, it's me again, Dexter Murray. These past few months have been rough. The Cades-24, or Caedes Plague pandemic has caused nothing but chaos. Brian and I have been cooped up in our Staten Island home. Things were getting worse by the day- unrest in big cities, communist countries mass-murdering their people who have been infected with Caedes-24, and that's just the start. 

Those who have the Caedes Plague become zombie-like, with rotting flesh and insanity. I know that me, Brian, James and the guys have to escape the city- or else we could get caught up in a riot or even get infected.

I am Dexter Murray, and this is how I escape the apocalypse.


	3.  We Have To Go

The day is Saturday, August 17th, 2019, in Staten Island, New York

I was sitting on my couch watching the world fall apart. There was a reporter from CNN on the screen. He looked extremely disheveled. He was in front of the biggest riot in American history. 

"This is George Harley reporting from CNN as the world ends..." he said

And out of the blue, the reporter pulled out a pistol and blew his brains out on live TV.

"BRIAN!" I yelled across the room

"What, honey?" He yelled as he ran to me

"The reporter just killed himself on live TV!" I exclaimed

Brian just stood adjacent to me in silence. He covered his mouth with his hands and took a deep breath.

"This is the end of the world isn't it?" He whimpered

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby... I think we need to get out of here." I said

"And go where? Nowhere is safe." He replied

"Well, we could go down south- to somewhere rural." I said "Maybe we could go to Washington D. C. and find some bunker for the President."

"It would be safer somewhere with a smaller population. D. C. is a no-go." He said "But what about our families?"

"We can call them, discuss the plan, and see if they want to come with us." I said

"That's a good idea." He said

And so that's what we did- we called our freinds and family. But, unfortunately, they would rather stay in the big cities where they could get killed than look for refuge. At least Sal, James, and James' wife Melyssa wanted to come with us. That was even harder because Joe, James, Sal, and Brian were a group. It was hard for them to leave Joe behind. Joe's plan was to take his family and go up north to Canada, where the infected and rioters couldn't get to them. 

"I can't believe Joe isn't coming with us." Sal said

Sal, James, and Melyssa traveled to our house to discuss our plan to escape New York.

"I know- but Joe is strong. I know that he will get to Canada." Brian said

"So- what's the plan?" Sal said

Brian pointed at me because I was in charge. I pulled out a map of the East coast of the United States. I used the map from my phone to figure out the rural areas. I wanted a physical map in case our batteries ran out.

"We will drive out of Staten Island using the Outerbridge Crossing, then we will take Interstate 95 towards Levittown, Pennsylvania, then we take Interstate 276 to Lancaster, PA to avoid Philadelphia, then we go to the outskirts of York, PA, then to Gettysburg, PA, then Chambersburg, PA using Highway 30, then we take Interstate 81 to Hagerstown, Maryland, then I-70 Hancock, Maryland, lastly we take I-68 to Flintstone and Cumberland. I chose Cumberland as our final destination, because it's a small town with plenty of resources from the trains that go in and out. Plus, it's been reported as abandoned, so it'll be just us." I said

"Th- that's a long way to go, Dex. Are you sure about this?" James inquired "What if we run into trouble?"

"That's why we're taking these.." I said

I set 4 assault rifles, 5 pistols, a shotgun, a katana, and three knives on the table. The others marveled at the collection of weapons.

"A- a sword?" Sal questioned

"That's mine." I said "There's enough for all of us. We made sure to get plenty of ammo. We have about 20 magazines for each gun."

"I call shotgun!" Sal joked as he picked up and examined the shotgun

"Iiit's... 4 PM right now... when should we leave?" Brian asked me

"Let's pack everything. I have crowbars and shit so we can break into a gas station if we need more food" I said

"Wait- we're leaving NOW?" Sal asked

"As soon as possible. We have to get out of the city by sunset. Unrest is spreading to Staten Island now, too." I said

We all packed up our belongings in backpacks, put our survival equipment in a duffel bag, put our food in a huge cooler, and concealed our weapons in an obscure compartment of the Jeep. I did, however, keep a knife on me in case things got ugly, and Brian kept a pistol on him.

When everything and everyone was loaded into the car, we took a deep breath and started on our trip. We made sure that the Jeep was beefed up with guards and manually-turned on headlights so that we could get through crowds and so that we could turn off the headlights for stealth. We gave it a black coat of paint so it wouldn't stand out as well.

I sure hope we can at least get out of Staten Island.


	4. The Great Escape

I clutched my dagger as we approached the checkpoint at the end of the bridge. Brian seemed to notice my anxiety.

"Babe, don't do that, they'll see your knife. Everything will be fine." He whispered to me

I relaxed and concealed the knife at Brian's direction.

"What are they doing up there?" Melyssa piped up

"Looks like temp checks." I said

"I-I think I have a cold, guys." James said with worry

"I have a plan for that. I have plan B's for everything." I said

"And what would that be?" Brian leaned in to whisper

"If they say we can't go, gun it. Go as fast as you can." I whispered back

I saw a sign as we came closer to the gate. It read "YOU ARE REQUIRED TO COMPLY. WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHOOT YOU.". My anxiety spiked. I couldn't live anymore if Brian got shot.

"Hey Brian." I said "Let me get in your seat."

"Why?" He questioned

"Just LET ME get in your seat!" I said

"Okay, okay, yeesh." He surrendered

We fumbled around as we switched chairs, but eventually we got in place. We rolled up to the checkpoint. The gate was just one of those red and white sticks you see at parking garages' toll booths. I rolled down my window so the man in uniform could talk to me.

"Roll down all of your windows please." He said

I did as he said, and he went around checking everyone's temperatures no questions asked, then I closed the other windows.

"You're free to go." He said

But as I proceeded to the gate, he stopped me again.

"Do you have any weapons?" He asked

"Nope." I lied

"Check the trunk." He said to a colleague

Too risky. I had to go. I put the petal to the metal and sped through the gate. I heard several gunshots, but luckily they missed. Several others followed us since the gate was now broken.

And off we were to Cumberland, hopefully a new land of opporotunity for us. We brought a radio with us, so that when we got there, we could see if any frequencies could help us contact Joe. We had turned our phones off so we couldn't get tracked, and so we could save them for emergencies.

"Where now?" Brian asked

"Pull out the map." I directed

I glanced over the map as he showed it to me.

"I-95 to Levittown, Pennsylvania right now." I said

"Alright." Brian said "Where will we stop for the night?"

"We'll sleep in the car." I said

It was a scary drive to Levittown. The traffic was unbeleivably busy, and people were crossing the highway for who-knows-what reason. We finally got off the highway after hours in traffic; it was now sundown, at least 9 PM. We drove through the sketchy outskirts of York looking for a place to park for the night. 

"Do you want me to drive, honey?" Brian asked

"N-no! I'm fine." I said in an aggrivated tone

Brian seemed surprised at my sudden anger. I was driving all day and I didn't want to converse anymore. He subtly shook his head and looked the other way. I finally found a small, hidden driveway for us to park. It was in a well-wooded area, so it would be hard for someone to see us tucked away in the small drive. It also wasn't a driveway for a house- it was for a shed that appeared to belong to no one; and if we wanted to, we could take some supplies that could be in there.

We pulled in to the drive, and I decided to get out and check to see if anyone was around- and I also had to pee.

"Wh- where are you going?" Brian asked

"Just gonna look around." I said

I brought my flashlight and a pistol with me. I got out of the Jeep and went towards the back. I saw a HUGE spider web in front of me and I screamed bloody murder. I heard Brian get out of the car and run towards me.

"Are you okay?!" He almost yelled

"Spider web." I said

He took a short pause, sighed, and gave me a look of slight annoyance.

"Let's get back in the car. I'm sure it's fine." He assured 

He gave me a warm hug and walked me back into the car. 

We slept uncomfortably that night, and me and Brian didn't even cuddle. We were usually inseperable, but lately things have been tense. I did miss him, and I wanted things to be good between us during this difficult time.


	5. Author announcement

Hello readers, unfortunately _Dexter Murray and the Apocalypse_ has been discontinued. I will be releasing a remastered version of _Dexter Murray and the Feat of Love_ later today or this weekend. 


End file.
